Taking All the Fun Out
by kate98
Summary: Immaculate conception? (Yes, a sappy-baby-fic, but hopefully an original one. You be the judge.)
1. Chap1

_A/N: Yes, yet another entry into the challenging world of sappy-baby-fic. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it anyway. If memory serves, I think this was the first fanficstory I wrote. Consider yourself forewarned._

_Disclaimer:  
A full disclaimer I did write  
I crafted it late in the night  
All this effort tosay  
"Do I own them? No way!"  
No,somebody else holds the rights._

* * *

**Taking All the Fun Out**

SG1 and General O'Neill returned to the SGC from a diplomatic mission, and the General was predictably irritable. Behind him as he walked away from the gate, he heard it – Sam was sick again.

"Carter, get yourself to the infirmary and get checked out," he barked. "You there, help her out."

"No, sir. Really, I'm fine," Sam choked out.

"Just taking up bulimia as a hobby, are we? Get to the infirmary."

"Sir," Carter began to object.

"Why are you trying my patience today, Carter? The infirmary. That's an order," he said sharply, glaring at her before he turned to walk away.

"Sir!" She was practically shouting. The General whirled back toward her. No one in the room could help but look. She brought her tone under control. "Of course, Sir. But could I please see you in your office first? It's extremely important."

"It had better be. Get yourself cleaned up and in my office in ten minutes." With one last menacing look, he strode off.

* * *

Sam smoothed her hair and slacks one final time before knocking on the General's door. She wished it were still the fatherly General Hammond inside. She wished anyone else were inside. Explaining herself to Jack O'Neill was the last thing she wanted to do.

As she raised her hand to knock, a hand came from behind her and turned the knob. Jack swept around her and held the door. "After you..." he said, without a touch of humor. Sam sighed and walked through the door.

Sam took a seat, while the General stood shuffling files on his desk. "What's your problem, Carter? Are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking, Sir," she replied cautiously.

"Fine. That settles it. Let the doc look you over. Dismissed." He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but after the day he'd had, he was in the mood to spread the misery around.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary, Sir. I know what's wrong with me, and there is nothing they can do to help." Sam paused, trying to slow her breathing and choose her words carefully.

"You know what's wrong. And...?" he asked, impatiently, "that would be....?"

The effort to say it caused Sam to speak louder than she intended. "I'm pregnant."

The General dropped into his chair.

That was honestly the last thing that Jack expected to hear. Dying of a rare disease, having a severe allergic reaction to 'gate travel, getting into a batch of tainted Jell-o, these reasons would have surprised him less.

"Pregnant," he repeated, staring blankly in Sam's general direction. After a moment, he rose and began to shuffle his files absently, using the opportunity to avoid looking at her. "So, I suppose congratulations are in order," he said with as steady a voice as he could muster.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Sir," Samantha hedged. "I...Sir, I...I don't know how this happened."

Jack's head snapped up. Who was she kidding? "Please, Carter," he snarled. "I would expect that from some ridiculous, love-struck recruit, but not from you. I think I know you well enough to know that I don't have to explain the birds and the bees."

"Of course, not. That's not what I mean," Sam began, but he was pacing now and she knew what was coming.

"So. So," he said, too pleasantly, "how far?"

"About six weeks," she sighed.

"Six weeks!" He smiled, but his teeth were clenched. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, Carter. Do you mind...do you **mind** if I ask who the father is? Are you back together with that...Shanahan?" He could barely spit out Pete's name.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Sam said, pleadingly.

"Oh, **that's** what you're trying to tell me. **Now**. When were you going to mention it, Carter?" He was starting to rant now.

"No! Listen!" Sam cried out, quickly adding "Sir," as his head whipped towards her, eyes flaming. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I don't know who the father is."

Jack turned away. A minute ago, he didn't think anything she said could have shocked him more, but that did it. This was not the Sam he knew. All these years... Sam was in control of herself. Wasn't she? The painful realization was sudden and sharp. She had lost control. With someone else. Some stranger? How could she not know? He tried to turn to face her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood staring at the wall.

"General O'Neill," Sam said to the back of his head, "What I'm trying to say is that this can't be happening, but it is." She dropped her eyes to her hands, folded across her lap. "Sir, you know that Pete and I broke up almost four months ago. I haven't been with him. I haven't been with anyone. I'm six weeks pregnant, but I haven't had sex for...months."

Turning, Jack glanced at her searchingly, but she remained with her eyes cast down. "Sam..." His voice trailed off as he tried to take in what she was saying. Her eyes closed and her hand rose to her lips.

"Permission to be excused," Sam said hurriedly as she bolted from the room.

* * *

Sam barely made it to the latrine before the nausea overcame her. She didn't know whether her morning sickness was becoming evening sickness, or if the realization of what Jack must think of her had turned her stomach. How could she expect him to believe this, when she could barely believe it herself?

After a few minutes, she was able to stand, clean up, and make her way back to the General's office. "Come in," he called when she knocked. Seeing it was her, O'Neill resumed what he was doing and pulled a bottle from the locked drawer of his credenza. He poured the tan liquid into a mug on his desk and took a long, slow drink. "I'd offer you some, but I believe that's considered unwise in your condition," he said dryly. They sat silently staring at one another.

"Let's start from the beginning," he said. "How do you know you're pregnant?"

"Pregnancy test," she replied levelly.

"Those can be wrong."

"I know, Sir. So when it came up positive, I went to a Women's Clinic in town. I…I didn't want this on my medical records. The doctor examined me, and at my insistence, also did an ultrasound. There's no question, Sir. I'm pregnant." Carter found herself staring at her hands again.

"Carter, I have to ask," Jack began, cautiously. "Is there any chance that you might have been...in a position to forget?"

Carter brought her eyes to his face, perplexed. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"Maybe you...had a little too much to drink? Maybe someone slipped you something?" he asked, as gently as one can ask such a question.

"General, in the past six weeks, aside from grocery shopping, I have been precisely three places." Sam counted on her fingers. "Home. Here at the SGC. Off-world with my team. I haven't set foot in a bar, a restaurant, or a dark alley."

"Unless your middle name is Mary, Our Lady of Wormholes," he said decisively, "something had to happen that you don't remember. So if those are the only places that you've been, those are the places the investigation begins."

"What do you intend to investigate, Sir?" she asked in surprise.

"For one, we need to find out if you were drugged. Correct me if I'm wrong, but can't hair testing determine whether there were drugs in your system, even if it was months ago?" She nodded her agreement.

"Secondly," he continued, "if you've only been in the company of the people on this base, then we have to face the fact that a member of the SGC could be responsible for this. We need to find out how soon a paternity test can be done. You know the medical corp. has DNA samples on all members of SGC in positions that may involve combat duty."

"I'm just not sure what that will accomplish." Hopelessness was beginning to seep through in her tone. Jack crossed to her chair, and reaching down, lifted her face until her eyes met his.

"I believe what you are telling me. What this means is that you were violated. I'm going to find who did this." The intensity of his gaze was too much for Sam; tears came to her eyes. Jack knelt down, pulled her head to his shoulder, and let her cry.

Sam wiped her cheeks and leaned back in her chair. She felt spent, but less afraid. Leave it to O'Neill to find a plan for action in any crazy circumstance. "I've just been so stunned by this that I haven't been able to focus on **how** it might have happened," she said absently, as if to herself.

O'Neill left Sam's side to pour her a glass of water. He was torn between the compassion he felt for her and a growing rage. Someone, very possibly someone under his command, had violated what he held sacrosanct. It wasn't just an issue of trust. It wasn't just honor. It was Sam.

Sam took the glass O'Neill was handing her and rolled it between her hands distractedly. "I think we are overlooking a possibility," she said. "What if this is the result of some sort of alien…well, technology, for lack of a better word?"

"Impregnated by aliens! The Enquirer will pay big bucks for your story," O'Neill quipped. "And what exactly would be the aliens' goal in getting you knocked up, Carter?"

"I don't know, but that comes with the territory, doesn't it? Stranger things have happened in the SGC, Sir."

"What do you suggest we do?" O'Neill asked.

"Wait. I think that's all we can do…" Carter trailed off.

As though seeing her thoughts, O'Neill offered, "There is another option open to you, Carter."

She paused, pensively considering the situation. Finally, she spoke with a tenuous resolve. "I don't know how or why this has happened. I can't decide what to do about it until I know."

"Okay," the General agreed. "Then let's do what we can to find out. Start with the drug test. Send it to a commercial laboratory as an anonymous subject, and I'll sign off on the expense."

"So you believe we can keep this confidential, Sir?" Sam asked hopefully.

"For the time being, at least. I'll do the best I can. I think some time off is in order, don't you? I'll arrange some downtime for your team."

"With all due respect," Carter jumped in quickly, "the doctor said that it was fine to continue with all my normal activities. I would rather continue to work, General."

"With all due respect to the good doctor," Jack replied, "I don't think he understood that traveling to other planets and engaging sadistic snakeheads were part of your 'normal activities.'"

"Sir," she said with desperation, "what is the worst case scenario? That I could lose a child that shouldn't even exist?" O'Neill stared her down. "Please," Sam entreated, "I need to do my job."

Jack felt himself relenting against his will. He was afraid that was not the worst case scenario. He would rather have kept her under his own watchful eye. But he knew Carter was suffering enough indignities. She needed the stability, if you could call it that, of her work.

"Under one condition," he said firmly. "You tell Daniel and Teal'c. I want them looking out for you."

"But, Sir!" Carter objected.

"No arguments, Carter. Tell or time off. Your decision." He knew what her decision would be.

* * *

Carter had asked Jack to come with her for moral support. But somehow it was making this even harder. He stood in the corner, arms folded, looking somewhat less than encouraging. She sat across the conference table from Daniel and Teal'c, staring in silence. She poured and sipped her water slowly to buy time.

"Uh, Sam," Daniel began in that pleasant but grating tone he has when he feels something is a waste of his time, "I was, umm, kind of busy in my office. Can we, you know, move things along here? Please?"

"Just give her a minute, Daniel," Jack snapped.

"Something…impossible has happened," Sam began. She stopped, rubbed her eyes, and sighed. "I guess there's no other way to say this." She looked into each of their eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Though looking somewhat perplexed, Teal'c immediately offered his congratulations on this "wonderful blessing." Daniel shot Jack a suspicious look.

"Whoa!" Jack said putting up his hands in a defensive gesture. "She hasn't gotten to the impossible part yet."

Daniel turned to eye Sam. "What does that mean?"

Sam's eyes were in her lap again. She couldn't believe she was saying this again. With another heaving sigh, she caught Daniel's gaze and said directly, "I haven't had sex."

Daniel blinked and stared. "Immaculate conception?" he asked in amazement.

"No, not necessarily," Carter responded. "The General feels that I may have been drugged. We're doing testing, but in the meantime…"

"In the meantime," Jack interrupted, "Colonel Carter has requested permission to continue working. I agreed, on the condition that you two will watch out for her. She wanted to keep this matter confidential, but as you know, she has the utmost trust in you."

"As may you, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "You may be certain that I will protect Colonel Carter. Do you not agree, Daniel Jackson?"

"Ahh, yes, Teal'c," Daniel said, shaking off his confusion. "Yes, of course."

"Don't protect me too much, guys," Sam said, mustering a smile. "I can still take care of myself. General O'Neill is just being…cautious." _Overprotective_, she thought. _Ridiculous_ also came to mind. "I know this is a lot to take in, but until we know what is going on, let's just stay focused on the job."

* * *

Sam stayed more than focused. She thought of nothing but her job for the next few days. Working in her lab for long hours, barely eating or sleeping, she didn't have to feel. The truth was, she didn't know how to feel. O'Neill's words kept running through her head. _You were violated._ Part of her didn't want to admit the possibility, wanted to believe instead in a miracle. In all, it was too confusing and painful to think about, and she would have been glad to get off-world, as far away from her thoughts as possible.

Soon, she would be forced to confront the situation. Five days after she ordered the test, the hair analysis results arrived. The lab labeled the test inconclusive, but to Carter it revealed a lot. Initial testing returned a false positive for gammahydroxybutyric acid, the CNS depressant called GHB. Upon further examination, it appeared to be a substance chemically similar to GHB, but the lab was unable to match it to any known pharmaceutical signature. It was enough. Enough to tell her someone _had_ drugged her, she _had_ been violated.

When Sam explained the results to O'Neill, his only response was to ask how soon DNA testing could begin.


	2. Chap2

Jack's normally acerbic wit was turning acidic, and it didn't take Jacob a minute to note it. During the short walk from the gate room to the briefing room, Jack had already said three things he would have considered openly hostile from anyone else. One of the advantages of blending with Selmak, Jacob told himself, was that he now had the patience to let it pass.

"Sam!" Jacob kissed his daughter's cheek as he passed into the briefing room, and stood back to give her an appraising look. "What is different about you?"

"Can we save the family reunion for later, please?" Jack interrupted. Jack always suspected that Jacob could see right through him, but he knew for a fact that he could see right through his daughter. Now was not the time or place. Jacob grimaced but took his place at the table.

"I'll keep it short and sweet," Jacob began. "We've lost contact with one of our operatives in hostile territory. He may have valuable information about a new weapons technology the Goa'uld are developing. We'd like for you to stage a rescue operation."

"Why us?" Jack asked flatly.

"We've had no communication. As far as we know, his cover is still viable," Jacob explained. "If we go in and anything goes wrong, his cover is blown and he'll be killed before we can get the information. If you go in and something goes wrong, you can make it look like a kidnapping, an assassination attempt, whatever."

"I'll think it over," O'Neill snapped, and rose from his chair.

"General!" Carter said in surprise. He gave her a warning glance, but she persisted. "However strained relations may be, we are still allies with the Tok'ra, sir. And if there is a possibility of gaining intel on Goa'uld weaponry, it certainly serves our own interests as well."

"Fine, Colonel," he said coolly. "But I don't think this is the team to do it. SG-4 should take this one."

Daniel looked from Jack's face to Sam's in surprise. Sam was steaming. "Jack…" Daniel's chiding voice trailed off. He wanted to tell him he was being unfair, overprotective, but he knew better than to challenge Jack here, in front of Jacob. Not only would Jack not take kindly to it, but Daniel didn't know how much Jacob knew. He supposed Jacob knew nothing at all.

"Dismissed," Jack growled as he walked from the room, and Sam felt as though she had been.

* * *

He was expecting it, of course. The sharp rap on the door, the straight and angry posture, the look that demanded an explanation.

"Carter," Jack sighed, sinking into his chair, "it's not just about you. Okay, it is. But not in the way that you think."

Sam was somewhat disarmed by his tired and resigned tone. "Please, then. Explain," she said, more angrily than she wanted.

O'Neill rested his forehead on his palm and rubbed his temples. "I'm not good at this stuff, Carter." Sam waited for him to go on.

"Look," he said finally, catching her eye, "I'm the last person who should be talking about facing your problems, I know. I'm not very good at it. But have you thought about what you plan to do?"

"All due respect, Sir," Carter said tersely, "I don't see what that has to do with whether SG-1 takes this mission."

"It has everything to do with it. I can't send a team into a dangerous situation without being fully confident that their leader has a clear head."

Sam looked as though the General had slapped her. She stared staunchly ahead as she said, "It will be three more weeks before the chorionic villi sampling can be done to test paternity, then the DNA will take time to analyze. Until then, I really don't even know if it's human, Sir. What do you expect me to do?"

O'Neill's heart went out to her. He walked around his desk and leaned against the edge in front of her. "Carter," he continued, "don't you think I've noticed? You've been here around the clock. You haven't been home in days. You're running away."

Sam knew he was right. "This is not something I was prepared to handle, Sir. There is no training for this. I can't think my way or fight my way out of it. I'm just going to have to deal with it the best way I can."

They both sat quietly contemplating for a few moments, until Sam spoke rapidly. "Are you angry with me, Sir?"

"What?!?" Jack said, as though that was the most shockingly stupid question ever asked. "Carter, why would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know," she said, cocking her head and considering his expression. "The other day, when I told you about the first test results, I thought you were angry."

Jack knew they'd worked together entirely too long, entirely too closely. "Yes, I was angry," he said softly, "but not at you." He turned his stare to the wall, and half-whispered, "I could kill whoever did this to you."

"Thank you," she said with equal softness.

"Your team has the mission, Carter," he replied.

The man was baffling, Carter thought. "Are you sure, Sir?"

He turned to her and smiled, "You feel better after talking about it, don't you?"

She had to admit, she did.

* * *

For a time, Carter's life returned to normal. She made the decision not to tell Jacob about the pregnancy, at least until she knew more. SG-1 achieved the rescue of the Tok'ra operative by the skin of their teeth, and they all made it back without serious injury. The General kept SG-1 in the regular rotation for mission assignments with no argument.

Carter arrived at a plan that would allow her to have the DNA comparison done on the base while still preserving her privacy. She had the CVS done at an outside facility, but brought the sample to be evaluated at the SGC. She caught Tomlinson, one of the lab technicians, alone.

"Listen," Sam told Tomlinson confidentially, "there's a woman in town claiming that one of our men got her pregnant. She doesn't know his name, and her lawyer was demanding we do a line-up of all the officers matching the description she gave. To avoid the spectacle, we agreed to assist with a paternity test." The colonel leaned in closer to the young man. "If this goes through official channels, it's going to end up on some poor guy's record. I was hoping you'd do me a favor…" Carter smiled, and Tomlinson smiled back. She knew he would do the test.

She just wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

* * *

Sam didn't even notice when Daniel sat down across from her. He watched her silently for a minute, her untouched food on the commissary table. He could guess what was on her mind.

"You know," he said, suddenly snapping her out of her train of thought, "I do understand." Adding, "Sort of," with a crooked smile.

Carter didn't follow him, but she returned the smile. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The child that Sha're had. Regardless of anything else, it was half hers."

Sam knew it gave him fresh pain to talk about Sha're, but Daniel would do anything for the sake of compassion. "It's hard, Daniel," she admitted. "I don't want to get attached to it, but how can I not? It's not as though I don't want children. Just not…" Sam couldn't finish the thought.

"Just not this way," Daniel concluded for her. "Sometimes, though, the right things happen for the wrong reasons."

Sam laughed. "I guess that's true," she said quietly.

* * *

Sam was not in her office. Jack thought he would wait a few minutes for her to return. He puttered around, picking up objects and putting them down. As he was about to leave, the door opened, but it wasn't Sam. Tomlinson arrived, carrying a manila folder.

"Sorry, Sir," Tomlinson stuttered, "I was looking for Colonel Carter."

Eyeing the folder, O'Neill asked, "Are those the test results she was waiting for?"

"Umm, no. Yes. Yes," Tomlinson said, as though just deciding.

"Well, leave them here," Jack instructed. "She'll be back any minute." Tomlinson didn't move. He just stared like a deer in headlights. "Tomlinson," O'Neill snapped.

"I…I think I ought to give them directly to Colonel Carter, Sir," Tomlinson managed to say with effort.

The General walked over and removed the folder from Tomlinson's hand, setting it down on Carter's workbench. "I will see that she gets it," he said with irritation. Tomlinson remained anchored where he stood. "Dismissed!" the General snarled.

As Tomlinson retreated, Jack picked up the folder. One look told him why the technician was hesitant to leave the file. "Get back here, Tomlinson!" O'Neill yelled. Tomlinson returned to the doorway, and not a step further.

"This is impossible. Re-run it," Jack said, extending the file towards him.

"I already did, Sir." Tomlinson said shakily. "Twice."


	3. Chap3

Once or twice, he almost walked out. But, no. The General did not want Carter to find this out any other way. He had to be there with her.

"Hi, Sir," she said pleasantly, surprised to see the General waiting in her lab. He didn't respond. "Is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly noting how pale and tense he looked.

"Carter…we've got…to talk," he said haltingly. "Ugh!" he groaned, "here! Test results." He handed her the file.

For a moment, Carter held it in her hands and stared. She was afraid to open it, and the General was certainly doing nothing to quell that fear. She looked up at him, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Sir…"

O'Neill looked at her imploringly. She didn't understand, but she opened the file.

"I swear to God, Carter…" he began.

"I know," she said quickly, though reeling from the shock.

"I would never…"

"I know…"

"You would remember…" he insisted, then shook his head, realizing how badly **that** came out.

"I know, Sir," she said, unable to repress a smile. Jack made her laugh at the strangest moments. And this was definitely a strange moment. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Carter went home early that night. She was relieved, and felt finally able to relax a little. She was not carrying an alien creature, or some stranger's child. She didn't know how it happened, but she knew Jack would never hurt her. Something larger was at work. All she had to do was figure out the 'why', and the 'how' would follow. Why was she pregnant with Jack O'Neill's child?

Sam smiled at the irony. She went so far to suppress her feelings for him that she often remonstrated herself for looking in his direction. She felt guilty for days if she accidentally brushed his arm as she passed him in the hall. They couldn't share a taxi without worrying. Now they shared a child.

The thought hit her like a sledgehammer. Sam dropped down on the couch, leaned back and closed her eyes. She couldn't actually keep the child. Could she? No one knew that it was Jack's. Except Tomlinson. Of course, he didn't know she was the mother in question, but it certainly wouldn't take him long to put one and one together to make three.

Sam was surprised at how much the thought hurt, but she knew she could not keep the child. But she couldn't… No, she couldn't. Adoption was the only option. She would have to take a leave of absence. She would talk to Jack in the morning.

_Why wait?_ she thought.

* * *

Jack heard the car pull up, but he was in no mood for company. Whoever it was, they were certainly insistent. He thought the knocking would never stop, but eventually it did and he became lost in thought again. So lost, in fact, that he never heard her coming.

"There you are!" Sam declared as she reached the top of the ladder.

"Geez-uss, Carter!" Jack yelled, bolting upright. "What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"I don't think you can call it sneaking when I just spent five minutes pounding on your front door," Sam teased. She stopped to take in her surroundings. It was a beautiful warm night. O'Neill had brought an air mattress and lantern up to the rooftop terrace where his telescope was kept. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, I never answer the door. Just my way of playing hard to get," Jack said archly as he stretched out on the mattress again, threading his hands behind his head.

Sam leaned against the railing and looked out over the night. "I just thought we should talk."

"Carter, I know what I told you before, but now I think there's something to this idea of running away from your problems," Jack replied.

"Sir..." Sam began uncertainly.

He waved off her words. "Tomorrow is soon enough to face reality. Come look at this sky." Seeing her hesitation, he added, "C'mon, Carter. What more could happen to you?"

Sam smiled. She knew exactly what more could happen, but despite her better judgment, she claimed half his mattress and looked out over the starry sky. They sat in companionable silence for some time.

Jack was the first to break the reverie. "Boy or girl?" he asked.

Carter replied, "Huh?"

Jack turned to look at her. "Boy or girl? Just, you know, _if_."

Sam glanced at him and smiled. "Girl," she decided.

"Good," O'Neill agreed.

Sam's warning bells were clanging madly. She knew they shouldn't be having this conversation, not like this. Yet, part of her knew this was the real reason she had come – now, tonight, rather than in the clear light of day. She wanted to be here with Jack. She wanted this fantasy for a while.

"Names?" he asked.

"Regina?" Sam suggested.

"Enh! Try again."

"Genevieve?"

"Oh," Jack winced dramatically. "We'll buy a book."

"What do you think she would look like?" Sam asked pensively.

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and turned to see Sam's face. "With any luck, just like you," he said. "Beautiful."

Sam's warning bells would not be ignored. She knew they were on dangerous ground. "Sir..." she reproved softly.

Jack dropped back to the mattress. "You wield that "Sir" like a weapon, Sam."

"Only for protection," Sam countered.

"And what are you protecting exactly?" O'Neill asked, not without a touch of bitterness.

''Your career, just as much as mine," Sam said defensively.

"Is it worth it?"

"You tell me, Jack.''

Their words hung heavily in the air. It seemed this would stand between them forever. Sam sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She wondered if she should go, but she didn't want to leave on these terms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not," Jack replied. "You're right. It's a question I need to answer for myself." He fell silent again.

"I should go," Sam said softly.

"Please, don't," Jack entreated. Sam turned and watched him over her shoulder. He ran his hands over his face and through his short-cropped hair. When he looked at her again, the pain on his face struck her forcibly. She had never seen such an open expression of feeling from him. Jack O'Neill was notoriously guarded, even from those closest to him. Sam was no longer on dangerous ground; she was sunk. She dropped back to the mattress and reached for his hand.

* * *

Sam woke with the sun. Jack's arm was wrapped around her waist, the length of his body pressed lightly against her own. It was painfully pleasurable. She couldn't move without waking him, so she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

When Sam woke again, Jack was gone. She guessed by the sun that it was around seven. He was probably inside getting ready for work, as she should be. _How long was he going to leave me sleeping here?_ she wondered. _At least I won't have to explain to my C.O. why I'm late,_ she thought wryly.

Sam knew she should get moving, but she wasn't ready to face him. She had less of an idea where they stood now than when she arrived. When Jack asked her not to leave, she expected him to talk, explain, ask questions, something. He never spoke a word and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

From below, Jack called softly. "Carter? You awake?" She answered him, and he replied that she should come inside. Sam combed out her hair with her fingers before climbing down.

The back door was open, leading her into the kitchen. On the counter were her keys and a fresh set of her clothes. From his position by the stove, Jack followed her gaze. "I hope you don't mind. I checked your car to see if you had something to change into before work. If not, I wouldn't have let you sleep so long." He didn't wait to find out if she minded or not. "Clean towel on the shelf by the sink. You'd better hurry or your eggs will be cold."

"I take it you've had your coffee already. I don't remember ever seeing you quite so..."

"Efficient?" Jack interrupted.

"I was going for something closer to perky," Sam corrected. "I would never have described you as a morning person before."

"Well, you've never slept with me before," Jack said with a sly grin.

''Next to you," Sam objected, "and yes, I have."

"Stop splitting hairs and go take a shower," he commanded. Carter obeyed orders. "Make it quick!" Jack yelled after her.


	4. Chap4

Carter was perched on a barstool at Jack's kitchen counter eating breakfast. Jack watched her as he sipped his second cup of coffee. He'd spent a long night contemplating what he wanted, now he had to find out what was in that giant confusing brain of hers. Carter appeared to be an open book – she was straightforward, honest, easy-going – but really she was very complicated. She had as many issues as he did when it came to relationships. It didn't help that this situation was scientifically impossible. He knew that had to be making her nuts.

"So," Jack said, jumping in with both feet, "what are we going to do about this baby thing?"

Sam set down her fork and sighed. She knew the only reasonable answer. Why was this so difficult to talk about? She forced herself to speak, but she couldn't quite look at him. "I think adoption is the only feasible solution."

"Adoption?" Jack repeated. "That's...an option. But then, you know, you put all this energy into making the thing and someone else gets to keep it? That hardly seems fair."

Carter stared at him blankly. What was he getting at?

"Or…we could, I don't know…keep it?" he said casually.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Carter asked, growing somewhat irritated. She was past that moment of pretending and just wanted to make concrete plans. She wished he would be serious.

"It's not hard, Carter. We just keep it. As in, not give it away."

He _was_ serious! Carter was unprepared for this. "Are you asking me to quit the SGC?"

"Absolutely not," he said firmly. "I will."

"Sir!" she said in surprise. "You can't retire. Not now with the scrutiny the SGC is under. It could mean the end of the Stargate program."

"I think that's overstating it a little, Carter," he challenged.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Fine. You leave me no other option. I'll hire a nanny. One of those Swedish ones, with the great legs."

"Be serious," she begged him.

"I am serious," he answered, "and considering that I appear to have contributed my own genetic material to this project, I think I ought to have some say in the outcome. Don't you?"

Something clicked in Sam's head. "What did you say?" she asked distractedly.

"I said, I ought to have some say in this."

"No, before that," she answered excitedly.

Jack saw her eyes light up, and he knew it was no use. She'd transitioned into Science Whiz Barbie again, and all hope for this conversation was out the window. "I don't know. What did I say?"

"You said 'genetic material,'" she replied. "Sir, we need to try to contact Thor."

* * *

For once it wasn't difficult. That in itself was enough to convince Jack that Carter must be on to something.

Thor confirmed Sam's suspicions. "We have been monitoring your planet for some time in order to protect you from this attempt," he told Jack. "Loki must have located you on another world."

"Your little mad scientist is on the loose again. Just great," Jack muttered. "I thought you said I wasn't the answer to your problems."

"You are not," Thor replied.

"But Loki theorized that his child might be?" Carter asked.

"That is correct, Samantha. O'Neill represents a substantial step forward in human development. Loki felt that the offspring of such a human might show further progress," Thor explained.

"Is there any truth to that?" Jack demanded.

Thor was silent for a moment. "It is possible," Thor conceded. "We could not know until the child reached adulthood."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jack asked, tired from trying to take it all in.

"We did not wish to burden you with this, O'Neill," Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, I don't mind the responsibility, it's just missing out on the fun part I'm not happy about," Jack grumbled. Carter gave him her patented wide-eyed remonstrative stare.

"You do not understand, O'Neill. We would wish to take the child."

''Come again?"

"In our observation, early and continued stimulation is essential to reaching the development potential of the human brain. Under our care and training the child could reach its maximum potential."

"No way. No **way**!" said O'Neill. "You can't raise a kid in a laboratory."

"I assure you, O'Neill," Thor began.

"What do you guys know about raising children anyway? If you had any recent experience in that department, we wouldn't be here!" O'Neill caught himself when he looked at Thor. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "Look, kids need to be kids. They need love, they need fun, they need... television."

"We would provide the child with a suitable environment, O'Neill. We are aware of the human needs for leisure and companionship. And of course your child would be honored by all Asgard, as you are," Thor replied patiently.

Sam had been so quiet, Jack had almost forgotten she was there. He turned to her, searching her expression and learning nothing of her feelings. "Sam?" She did not respond, instead addressing Thor.

"Can you promise us that the child will not be experimented on or harmed in any way?" she asked.

"We only wish to educate the child and encourage its intellectual growth. I promise no harm would come to it."

''Our research shows that a child's development potential is determined within the first five years of life. Is that your observation as well?" Carter questioned.

"To a greater degree, yes," Thor responded, as though he did not quite understand the relevance.

"And you consider this to be the best hope of your race?" Sam added softly.

"Yes."

Sam looked into Jack's eyes. He saw her answer. Without breaking their contact, he spoke to Thor. "You have five years, Thor. Then the kid comes home."

* * *

The details were worked out quickly. All agreed it would be safest and wisest to maintain secrecy. Thor made an official request for Colonel Carter's assistance on an unspecified project. Though this was certainly unusual, where the Asgard were concerned, concessions were made. And as her C.O. made no objection...

In reality, Sam would leave with Thor, but he had arranged for her to reside with the Nox until the child was born. The Nox could ensure the child's health and a safe and painless delivery.

Jack arrived at Sam's house a few minutes before Thor was expected to transport her. She was surprised to see him, having said her goodbyes at the base.

"I forgot to give you this," he said, handing Sam the box he carried. "It's just some documents I'd like you to review while you're gone. So are you all set?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam replied. She set the box on top of her gear. "It's exciting in one sense. In six months' time, I'm sure to learn something new about the Nox. But I'm going to miss...home, Sir."

"Home will miss you, too," he said. A charged silence hung between them for a moment.

"I'd better go," he said, nodding towards the door.

"Yes, Sir." Sam moved to escort him out. Impulsively, Jack reached for her arm and led her into his own. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. You too, Sir. Be in one piece when I come back," Sam teased gently.

Jack kissed the top of her head, held her a moment longer, then let himself out of her home.

* * *

Sam was introduced to her hosts and her belongings were settled in a small room in their little thatched home. She was encouraged to rest for a while, after which her hosts promised to familiarize her with the area.

Returning to her room, Sam noticed the box the General brought before she left. Documents? She grinned. Did he really think she'd buy that?

Inside the box were two smaller boxes, wrapped and ribboned. Sam opened the first and read the note enclosed.

_Dear Sam,_

_Six months is a long time and we were afraid you might forget what we look like, so we took these photos for you. We're also sending along the camera and film. Bring back pictures of the baby, and at least one of you when you are as big as a house!_

_Your friends,_

_Daniel & Teal'c_

Inside the box were Polaroids of Daniel and Teal'c, and a few attempts to catch Jack unaware. He clearly was not cooperating. Beneath the photos were the camera and several boxes of film.

Sam opened the second box, and laughed out loud. She lifted out a stack of Simpsons comics, two boxes of chocolates, and a copy of _The Big Book of Baby Names._ On the bottom of the box was a note.

_Carter,_

_Thought you could use some emergency supplies. _

_As for the names, I took the liberty of crossing out the ones I would never forgive you for, and jotting my preferences in the inside cover._

_If you need anything, dial home._

_Jack_

Sam opened the cover of the book. Carefully inscribed inside were two names.

_Emily Samantha O'Neill_

_Daniel Jacob O'Neill_

Sam didn't need the book. She couldn't imagine choosing anything better.


	5. Chap5

It had been six months and ten days. Jack was getting antsy. He wasn't sleeping well, he wasn't eating well, and he certainly wasn't playing well with others. He had even managed to get under Teal'c's skin, which was no easy task.

Daniel met Jack as he stepped off the elevator. "Jack, I've been trying to contact you for the last hour."

Jack kept walking. "My cell phone is dead, as will be anyone who stands between me and a cup of coffee," he growled.

"Jack, wait," Daniel said, trying to keep up.

"Not now, Daniel," Jack snapped.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"What?" Jack yelled back.

"We received a message from the Nox."

"Why in the hell didn't you say so?"

Considering the situation, Daniel let the question pass. "The gist of it was that they are requesting your presence at a celebration. That sounds like good news."

Jack bit back a grin.

* * *

Jack was met at the gate and led to a small home in the trees not far away. Though morning on Earth, night was falling as they approached. Glowing rush torches surrounded the clearing in front of the small structure. As they approached the dwelling, his escorts fell back and allowed Jack to enter alone.

"Carter?" he called out.

"Back and to your left," Sam called back.

Jack didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. He stood and stared for a moment until Samantha noticed him.

"Hi," Sam said cheerfully.

"Hi? Aren't you supposed to be a big exhausted mess right now?" he asked with all his usual tact.

"No," Sam laughed, as she reached up to put in her earrings. "I'm supposed to be celebrating. Didn't you hear?"

"Yeah. I might have heard something like that. You, uh, look..."

"What?" Carter asked, somewhat sensitively. She smoothed the seams of her blue sundress.

"Incredible." O'Neill was having a difficult time taking his eyes off Sam. Her hair had grown longer and rested against her exposed shoulders. Her figure was no worse for having fuller curves. Her pale skin seemed to glow set against her deep blue dress.

Sam blushed at the compliment. "I'm almost ready," she said, looking away.

"Aren't we missing something? More specifically, someone?"

Sam stepped back and Jack noticed for the first time the woven basket behind her. She reached down and lifted the swaddled child into her arms. O'Neill came to her side and Sam gently handed the infant to him. "Emily," she told him with a smile.

* * *

Jack barely let go of the child all evening. Sam pried them apart briefly, insisting Jack eat, but it wasn't long before he reclaimed his daughter. He could barely contain his delight when the gathering came to an end and they could finally be alone.

"So what was it like?" Jack asked.

"What? You mean labor? I don't know exactly," Sam said. "At the first sign of contractions, they put me out. I think. I'm not quite sure..."

"That's probably a really good thing," Jack suggested.

"Yes," Sam laughed, "I'm sure it is."

The baby was sleeping soundly. "We should probably lay her down now," Jack said. They walked inside and Jack gently set the child in the basket. He stood over her, watching her sleep peacefully. "She's beautiful."

"The Asgard are coming tomorrow," Sam said wistfully. She sat down on the Nox equivalent of a bed, hugging her knees to her chest. This was getting to her. Under different circumstances, she could imagine nothing happier than to be here, alone with Jack and their child. But now every second made her more aware of how soon it would end, and how close she was to losing her carefully created distance.

Jack remained where he was, his gaze locked on Emily. "Carter, I want you to understand something. When I said she was coming home in five years, I was making no assumptions. I don't want you to feel... You don't owe me anything, and I will always do what is best for her. I would never fight you."

Carter's careful reserve was obliterated. "Jack." The tone of her voice drew his gaze to her face. "Be honest with me."

Sam paused, as O'Neill moved to her side. She was frightened of both the question and the answer. Finally she found the courage to ask, "Have your feelings for me changed?"

Jack looked away as he replied, "No. If anything, they're stronger. If that's even possible."

Sam's eyes closed and she breathed deeply in relief. "Then make assumptions. No," she corrected, looking at O'Neill, "make plans."

Later, neither of them could have said how it happened, who began. They only knew they found themselves trying to assuage the longings of many years with a deep and impassioned kiss. At last, breathlessness tore them from one another.

Sam was reeling from the profound effects of Jack's mouth on hers. All she could manage to say was an awestruck "Wow."

"You think?" Jack teased, breathing raggedly.

"Five years, huh?" Sam asked.

"Maybe sooner," Jack added quickly.

They both smiled in silence for a few moments, then Jack rose uncomfortably. "I had better go," he said, "I'd really better go. Better...go." He glanced at the baby, and became momentarily sidetracked. "She's awake," he said and reached down to pick her up.

"The camera!" Sam opened the box and retrieved it. Jack submitted with relative passivity to having his picture taken, only complaining about the flash. Sam poked fun at him a bit, so he insisted she see for herself what it was like to be blind. He snapped four pictures, as quickly as the camera allowed, but couldn't even get Sam to admit to seeing spots.

"I wish I'd remembered this earlier," Sam mused. "We could have gotten one with both of us."

''Come here," Jack said, pulling Sam close. Stretching out his arm and holding the camera awkwardly, he snapped two pictures. He set the camera down, sorted all the photos and stuffed several in his pocket.

"I guess I'll see you back home," Sam said, trying to maintain a smile.

Jack leaned down and kissed the child nestled in Sam's arms. "Tell Thor two things. Emily needs to know that her parents love her," he said. Leaning in to whisper in Sam's ear, he added, "And tell him this offer is limit one per customer. If we have more, we're keeping them."


End file.
